rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
"Black" Trailer
The''' "Black" Trailer''' first aired on Crunchyroll on March 22nd, 2013. Two hours later, the trailer was uploaded to the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube. The song that plays through the trailer is "From Shadows" by Jeff Williams. The trailer opens up with Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus preparing to raid a cargo train, and when doing so, they battle a legion of robots and a large battle droid. Landmarks in this trailer include a forest and a railway line on which a train travels across. Trailer Blake is seen sitting on a rock in the Forever Fall forest when Adam tells her "It's time". Blake seems concerned, but follows him anyway to a cliffside where they slide down the side before jumping onto a passing train. Adam opens a hatch and they drop into one of the cars, only to be confronted by a small army of activating AK-130 Androids. The androids call them intruders and ask them to identify themselves, but Adam simply cuts one into pieces with his sword before Blake joins the fight as well with her Gambol Shroud. The two quickly defeat the androids in the train car before moving onto a flatbed car with even more androids approaching. They continue to fight them until they reach a cargo hold. Adam looks inside and is pleased with what he sees, although the contents of the crate are not shown or identified. He then tells Blake to move to the next car while he sets the charges. Blake asks about the crew and the passengers, but Adam shows no concern at all for them. Just then a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling and attacks. Blake and Adam's attacks do little damage and are blasted onto another flatbed car by a large energy attack from the droid. Adam tells Blake to give him some time and she attacks the droid on her own, but quickly retreats behind Adam as the droid prepares another large attack. The droid fires an energy attack at Adam, but he is able to absorb it and use it against the droid, destroying it. Adam turns around to see Blake on the next car. After seeing Adam's lack of concern for innocent people, she says goodbye and decides to leave Adam, cutting the line connecting the two train cars. This possibly signifies her leaving the White Fang. In The Stray, Weiss mentions that the White Fang had stolen an entire shipment of Dust from a cargo train, in her list of grievances against them. Blake's attack on this shipment could be the same event, made even more probable by the presence of Weiss Schnee's symbol, possibly shared by the Schnee Dust Company, on the crates aboard the train. In the Volume One DVD version, the music cuts out after Adam destroys the Spider Droid. Later, as Team RWBY's silhouette image appears, the sound of a man's laughter can be faintly heard. Transcript Characters *Adam Taurus *AK-130 Androids }} Trivia *According to Monty Oum, the "Black" Trailer was his favorite trailer. *The "Black" Trailer was the first RWBY media to have fully voice acted lines. *Blake and Adam appear to be using guerrilla warfare; the lyrics describe how they've been oppressed and will (or want to) rise up to take back what was stolen from them. *Weiss mentions the robbery during her argument with Blake in The Stray. *In Black and White, Blake explains to Sun Wukong that the train robbery was one of the new measures of the White Fang to retaliate from companies that used Faunus labor. Image Gallery TheHardWay.png|"Looks like we're gonna be doin' this the hard way..." RWBYBlake.png|Official design of Blake revealed along with Ruby and Weiss Adam farewell.png|Don't do it AdamBadass.png|Perfect landing Adam.png|Adjusting his mask Adam's sword.png|Just like that, I win Adam destroying the spider droid.png|Taking out the spider droid once and for all Category:Trailers Category:Season 1